<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn Homophones ~or~ Pin Me by Dart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155523">Damn Homophones ~or~ Pin Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart'>Dart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QB-E1 2020 Fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond misunderstands because of course he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QB-E1 2020 Fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damn Homophones ~or~ Pin Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff Prompt Table: Flare, Komodo Dragon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James turned the enamel pin over again. Q was a genius, but James just could not figure out how he’d done it this time. “How’s this work?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘how does this work,’ it’s an enamel pin.”</p><p>“But you said it was a flare.” </p><p>“No, I said ‘the latest in Q Branch flair.’” </p><p>James’ ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, so I’m going to continue to stare you down’ expression did not waver. </p><p>“Christ. You really are ancient. You’ve never seen Office Space?”</p><p>“Why’s it a Komodo dragon?”</p><p>“You know why it’s a Komodo Dragon,” Q muttered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Q Branch Headcanon: Flair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overlord knows they need a little levity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I didn’t mean for this to be a chapter instead of its own short thing, but I’m not retyping it all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overlord knows they need a little levity in Q Branch. What with the ridiculous hours and the stress and the being afflicted with the “too stupid to sleep”.</p><p>As with many instances of “wtf inanity” that pops up in Q Branch, it starts with E. I mean, you can’t <em>prove</em> it, but everyone knows it.</p><p>At first it was just inside joke stickers, printed at home. But now they are well into the enamel pin phase. “Ask me about my volcano lair” and “3! is a magic number” are favorites. </p><p>Q is extremely irritated to discover the Bond-related pins. Though he has a complete set hidden in his desk that the Branch Ghost keeps up to date, much to his relief and annoyance. The martini glass pin comes with removable lemon peel.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Branch Ghost is blamed whenever someone does something in the Branch that surveillance doesn’t catch. Thus named with Overwhelming Heart Eyes at Dassandre and Boffin1710’s “Without Being Told”. Go read it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>